Eres mi compañero de habitacion?
by kei-chan123
Summary: Despues de mucho esfuerzo hinata hyuga por fin pudo entrar a la universidad de tokyo una de las mas pretigiadas de todo el pais, lo que no se esperaba era que su compañera de habitacion fuera un "EL" y no un ella , ni tampoco que fuera uno de los chicos mas sexis de la universidad , aunque el ocultaba muchos secretos . Romance odio traicion ( lo se mal summary denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyûga y desde siempre mi sueño era convertirme en doctora , quería ayudar a otras personas,quería salvarlas ,ayudarlas a sobrevivir, a pesar de eso también fue porque mi padre murió cuando yo todavía era una niñ és de la muerte de mi padre, nada fue igual. Mama nunca estaba en casa ya que se la pasaba trabajando para mantenernos, yo me quedaba en casa estudiando y cuidando de mi hermana menor. Cuando cumplí 16 años empecé a trabajar en un pequeño restaurante , no tenia tiempo para tener amigos o novios , no podía ser una adolecente normal . Cada día después de que llegaba del colegio , iba a mi trabajo, después del trabajo , iba devuelta a casa y hacia de comer a mi hermana y empezaba mi a hacer mi tarea .Mama llegaba tarde y muy cansada, yo la esperaba con un plato de comida y después de que ella se fuera a dormir , seguía con mis estudios. Todo los días era lo mismo hasta que me gradué. Toda mi secundaria había estado queriendo ingresar en la universidad de Tokyo la mas prestigiosa de todo el país , pero era demasiado costosa .Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio había conseguido una beca . Ahora mismo estaba en parada en frente de la habitación en la me quedaría por 4 años . Estaba muy nerviosa por saber quien seria mi compañera de habitación , metí las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta. Y la abrí me quede maravillada al ver esa linda "habitación" decía "habitación" por que era mas grande que mi casa , tenia un par de camas, una pequeña sala , un baño y una pequeña cocina. Me quede maravillada ,en ese instante escuche como alguien salia del baño , ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba allí, debió haberse estado bañando o algo así . Prepare mi mejor sonrisa , no quería que mi compañera de cuarto me odiara en el primer día de clases , preparada para saludarla , me voltee y casi me caigo de espaldas, no era porque fuera fea o algo así, Era por dos sencillas cosas,la primera era porque "ella" era un el y segundo porque lo único que tenia puesto era una diminuta toalla , al ver a aquel muchacho lo único que hice fue gritar.

Espero les guste , perdón por las faltas de ortografía soy nueva en esto si le gusta dejen review!

matte ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"AHHHHH" grito mientras veía aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules, debía admitir que era guapo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba en su habitación medio desnudo . Muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza Quien era este chico?, Que diablos hacia en su habitación? Por que tiene que ser tan maldita mente sexy!? era un asesino en serie? un acosador?un pervertido? oh claro! eso debía ser, había visto American pie muchas veces , justo antes de irse se había visto todas la películas, para según ella prepararse para la universidad. El chico se le hacia terriblemente parecido a Steve! . Aunque normalmente pasaba que chicos de universidad le hacían bromas a los de primero, pero porque a ella? y porque en su primer día, por que ya le estában haciendo bromas pesadas. Bastardos! Ahh pero ella no se iba a dejar, no esta vez. El y todos los que estuvieran haciendo esto, se iban a enterar quien era Hinata Hyuuga, no volvería a ser aquella tímida y pobre chica, como lo había sido en la secundaria, Ja! Claro que no. Cuando se fue de casa , se prometió así misma, que comenzaria una nueva vida. Y aunque el chico la intimidara, quería demostrarse así misma que podía cambiar, alzo la mirada que hasta ahora habia mantenido en el piso, pero lo que vio no le gusto. El estaba sonriendo divertido, Genial ahora se había convertido en payaso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que habia gritado apenas lo vio, creo que tenia algo de razon , pero eso no era lo importante. Iba demostrar que había cambiado, su determinación era tanta que no supo, como ni cuando habia llegado a la otra esquina de la habitacion, cerca del baño ,empezó a buscar algo con que golpear al rubio, para suerte de ella al lado de la cama que suponia seria de su compañera de habitación, había un bate de béisbol, lo tomo, era pesado se pregunto si su compañera era una beisbolista profesional, o quizas el siguiente Ryan Braun*, por si algo le pediría su autógrafo luego lo vendería y se volveria rica, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante era el rubio lo golpearía con el bate en la cabeza lo echaría de su habitacion tomaria una ducha y se acostaria a dormir era un gran plan . Tomo un bocado de aire y...

" ¡ No se lo que quieres pero si no quieres que use este bate y rompa esa linda cara saldrás de aquí! "¡ Maldito pervertido! " grito con todas sus fuerzas, wow todo fue bien excepto el "esa linda cara " pero digo le habia gritado, era un comienzo, el rubio se me quedo mirando entre confundido y divertido, despues tan solo empezo a reirse, esto me lleno de furia, me estaba tomando por una idiota o que? Si creia que podia burlarse de ella, estaba muy equivocado,furiosa me acerque a el mientras seguia riendose y le enceste un golpe en la pierna

"Auchhhhh! ¿ Que demonios estas haciendo?" Me grito pero no me importo seguí golpeándolo por todas partes mientras el corría por toda la habitación " Esper... auchh estúpida mujer … deja... de golpearme!" la verdad estaba disfrutando esto, ya lo tenia acorralado. Ahora era el momento de poner en marcha su plan: Primer paso: lo golpearía hasta que quedara en inconsciente, Segundo paso: lo sacaria de la habitacion y Tercero: tomaría un largo baño. Antes de que le insertara un golpe en la cabeza El le agarro de las dos manos haciendo que el bate volara algun lugar cerca de ellos, Lo importante no era eso, trato de zafarse pero no pudo, el maldito era mas fuerte que ella. Por un segundo se miraron entre si,El tenia unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro, unas marcas alrededor de sus mejillas que le hacen tener la apariencia de un zorro y tenia el cabello rubio que aun estaba mojado, tenia que admitirlo era muy guapo. Se sonrojo de tan solo pensar eso, cuando termino de examinarlo. El la miraba tan intensa mente, esto hizo que apartara su mirada y la dirigiera hacia el suelo GRAN ERROR como había dicho antes aquel joven solo tenia una diminuta toalla, hasta el momento el había tenido sostenida con sus dos manos, cuando el agarro sus dos brazos, la ley de la gravedad hizo su efecto haciendo caer aquella toalla la cual ocultaba su virilidad, al ver esto se sonrojo era la primera vez que veía eso era grande y ancho. " QUITA ESA COSA DE MI CARA, PERVERTIDO" No pudo mas y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, se alejo de el, se sentía muy mareada creía que iba a vomitar, no podia soportarlo mas, si el no se iba, yo lo haria, hablaria con seguridad o con el encargado y les pediria que lo sacaran o que le asignaran otra habitacion, Se dirigio directamente a la puerta, ya habia abierto la puerta cuando ..

"JESUS" grito al ver un joven en la puerta, le habia dado un susto de muerte, despues de todo lo que habia pasado, estaba muy alterada.

"En realidad, me llamo Kiba" se presento aquel chico "Aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente , lo siento no queria interrumpir, es que desde hace rato escuche a alguien gritar y todos los del pasillo nos preguntamos que pasaba" Dijo el chico , tenia el pelo castano y unas marcas rojas en la cara

"La verdad es que nadie queria venir, hicimos una apuesta, yo y kiba perdimos,despues de tantos gritos todos creen que estan en una orgia o que estan matando a alguen "dijo una muy hermosa rubia de ojos azules y delgada. Ni mi habia dado cuenta que habia estado detras del chico .Tenia una falda morada y una blusa rosa pá una pequena maleta, ella debía ser mi compañera ahh GRACIAS A DIOS!. Se sonrojo ya que al parecer todo el mundo la habia escuchado gritar, queria decir alg, pero

"Naruto que estas haciendo desnudo? Tapate por dios ! Nadie quiere ver tus miserias?" el castaño la interrumpío "Aunque ahora por fin entiendo, el porque estas soltero, despues de todo no tienes mucho que ofrecer verdad?, ademas ahi una inocente niña aqui"

"Pero de que demonios estas hablando? estoy muy bien dotado! y Inocente?! dices yo solo salí un momento y ella me estaba atacando con un bate, la víctima aquí soy yo!"dijo el rubio no podía mirarlo todavía no tenia puesta la toalla

Los dos muchachos lo ignoraron por completo, pero la rubia se dirigió a mi "Oh lo siento donde están mis modales, Mi nombre es Ino, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Naruto suele ser muy exhibicionista, por cierto cual es tu nombre?"

"Hi..." le dije antes de que el rubio interrumpiera

" espera que? yo no soy ningún exhibicionista y que tiene de malo que este orgulloso de mi cuerpo, para tu información soy muy popular gracias a el" dijo el rubio antes de que yo respondiera la pregunta que me hizo la rubia

"Ahhh Naruto quieres hacernos el favor de callarte! Esto es una conversacion entre ella y yo , buhh pero que metido eres" respondió ella, no la conocía pero ya me caía bien

"H..hi..na..ta Hyu..uga"susurre Genial! habia sonado como una idiota

"KAWAII"grito y de repente me abrazo tan fuerte, aun no sabia la razon pero me deje llevar, el problema era que casi me estaba asfixiando

"Kawaii? que estas loca! Ella me ataco con un bate de béisbol! de béisbol! Sabes cuanto duele? No lo creo? Y por que me maldita sea me ignoras? Ahh son unos idiotas, por cierto la chica esta pálida creo que la estas matando" comento el rubio alias "Idiota/acosador"

"Ohhh" dijo la rubia mientras me soltaba de aquel abrazo que casi podria ser letal "Lo siento, aveces llego a emocionarme mucho"

"No hay problema" respondí no tan alto como quería pero lo suficiente para que ella me oyera, al fin y al cabo ella seria mi compañera por los próximo 4 años, creo llegaríamos a ser amigas ,ademas ella ya me agradaba.

"por cierto,que paso antes que yo llegara? ustedes saben los gritos y todo eso" pregunto el castaño llamado "kiba"

"Ella me golpeo! con un bate! acaso siquiera estabas escuchando? lo he dicho desde ummmm dejame recordar desde que entraste por la puerta Dattebayo!" Acuso el tal Naruto alias Idiota/acosador

"Ahhh ya deja de quejarte y se hombre, ademas le estaba preguntando a Hinata-chan" dijo a castano "Hinta-chan es verdad que le pegaste con un bate? Porque? se que es un idiota, pero te llegas a acostumbrar"

"Si si le pegue" dije por fin la palabras salieron de mi boca y sin tartamudear,po fin estaba avanzando "Pero era porque pense que era un acosador"aunque lo susurre todos me oyeron despues de eso las 3 personas enfrente mio, se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" los recien llegados empezaron a reir desenfrenada mente"Pen...saste ja qu..e el era jaja un acosador jajaja

Ahora que lo pensaba era algo idiota pero en ese momento no me ocurrió nada mas.

"Enserio?! pensaste que era un acosador! lo unico que hice fue salir de la ducha dattebayo!" en esos momentos me sentí mal por el rubio, después de todo no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada, pero que demonios hacia el tomandose una ducha en SU habitacion

"Hinata hyuuga me caes bien, no solo llamaste a naruto acosador si no le diste una paliza, por estas razones tienes mi respeto" el castaño lo dijo en una voz verdaderamente seria, después de que termino de reírse "ademas Naruto siempre es bueno saber que tienes cara de un acosador, aunque yo personalmente te veo de asesino en serie, pero todos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista"

"JA JA muy gracioso" dijo el rubio sarcastico "que no tienen nada mas que hacer?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ya es algo tarde y mañana empiezan las clases, creo que deberíamos irnos" Comento la rubia mientras se dirigían a la puerta ,estaba de acuerdo con ella estaba empezando a anochecer, pero No! Espera! A donde va? No va dormir en su habitación con su compañera de habitación osea Yo! Porque? No soy tan desagradable o si?

"Espera!?"le grite , los dos inmediata mente se voltearon, pero solo la rubia hablo.

"si que pasa?" respondió curiosa

No sabia como decirlo, quería preguntarle el porque se iba a ir de su propia habitación digo tenerla de compañera a ella no era tan malo la verdad es que era un poco obsesionada con la limpieza pero no era tan malo o si? Tome un poco de aire y le dije " No tienes que irte digo no quiero ser una molestia"

"Ehh? No lo eres pero en la noche se pone un poco peligroso y mi compañera no le gusta que llegue tan tarde dice que le daño su circulo espiritual o algo asi" dijo ella, ahora estoy mas confundida que antes

"Espera entonces tu no eres mi compañera de habitación? " le pregunte rogando que la respuesta fuera un si , pero nunca has notado que cuando deseas algo aveces ocurre lo opuesto

"No no lo soy"respondio ella con simpleza "ahora si nos disculpan nos retiramos"

"Pero y eso?" señale la pequeña maleta que ella tenia

"Asi es que tengo dulces aqui y mi compañera es adicta al chocolate si la dejo sola se los come todo en una sola noche"

"pero si tu no eres mi compañera no" La pare por tercera vez "quien es?"

"No es obvio" respondió por tercera vez "El"

Ryan Braun: uno de los mejores beisbolistas del mundo según google

y este es el final del primer capitulo MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW! y a los que siguen la historia espero les guste! y lo se es corto pero a medida que vaya avanzando la historia los capitulos se haran mas largos

Lamento los errores de ortografia! sigan dejando reviews

Matte ne!

Gracias a:

HyperMusic96

dark dragon Hades

hatake.k

lol

Adri

yukiouzumaki

Guest


End file.
